The Misadventures of a Confused Mind
by CrimsonClueless
Summary: First fic,please give this fic a chance,even if it sounds weird.With another Chunnin Exam coming up,the 9 are thrown through life with crazier twists & turns,only confusion and chaos keeps them going.Not Yaoi,pairings undetermined,SasuSaku for the moment.


**Hey people, well, here's my first fic, so, give it a chance, even if it totally sucks, just tell me if it does. I hope it doesn't disappoint you!**

* * *

'This is shit.' Naruto thinks, ignoring the rain, mud sticking to his sandaled feet.

'Why… Why am I always set up for this kind of shit?' Naruto wonders, ruthlessly punching the training log, paying no attention to how raw his hands felt.

"Damn it, Sasuke." Naruto growls, a sharp pain shoots through his left hand upon connecting with the log. He inspects it briefly, with narrowed eyes.

Maybe it was broken, maybe it wasn't, it didn't matter.

Clenching his left hand into a fist, he punches the log again, imagining where he hit to be Sasuke's face.

Only grunting in pain, Naruto heedlessly continues, his hands bruising and bleeding.

He finally stops, heaving deep breathes full of anger and frustration.

'I can't believe that guy. Sakura doesn't even know that he doesn't care for her. He can't even feel anything, that bastard. He should just tell her that he doesn't like her and quit playing around with the fact that Sakura-chan likes him, using it to his fucking advantage.

I can't believe he's doing this. And Sakura won't even listen to the truth. Damn it.' Naruto thinks.

Flashback

"_So, you like Sakura?" Sasuke rolled his eyes._

"_No, dobe, I don't." Sasuke said._

"_But, when she asked, you said-" Sasuke interrupted._

"_I know what I SAID, dobe, it doesn't mean I was telling the truth."_

"_Then, why-" _

"_I like her fine, it's just that it's not the only reason." Sasuke said, smirking._

"_Then, what's the other reason?" _

_Sasuke grinned. Smugly. "Because, you like her and I like her. We're competing, aren't we? It's just one more easy win."_

"_Teme."Naruto turned to leave._

"_Go ahead, tell Sakura, chances are she won't believe you." Sasuke said._

_--_

"_Sakura-chan, there's something you should know about what Sasuke told you when you asked if he-" Sakura cut him off._

"_I don't want to hear it Naruto. Whatever it is, it's a lie. I'm tired of you constantly pranking and lying to me Naruto. Sasuke-kun said he wants to go out with me, and that's it." Sakura says firmly._

"_But, that's it, Sakura-chan, he said that he only wanted to go out with you because he wants to beat me to-"_

"_Shut up, Naruto. You need to just get over it. You're just a immature kid with too much time to think… No, scratch that, you don't think, you just come up with it. So just stop."_

_End flashback_

"This sucks." Naruto says. He sits down, then his stomach growls.

Naruto sighs. "I might as well go get some ramen, maybe Kiba or Lee'll be there, and we can spar or something." Naruto thinks outloud.

Naruto gets up from his sitting position and walks through the rain to the ramen stands, not realizing the questioning stare of white eyes on him.

--

Naruto walks into the ramen stand, immediately recognizing the gray jacket and the white dog.

"Miso ramen, please." Naruto tells Ayame, plopping down in the seat next to Kiba's.

"Large bowl, like usual." Naruto adds, Ayame nods, and goes into the back of the stand, which was the kitchen.

"What's up, Naruto?" Kiba says, grinning at the blonde.

"Nothing new, just Sasuke being a teme."

"Yeah, nothing new there." Kiba nods.

"What about you?" Naruto asks.

"You know, same old same old." Kiba shrugs, Akamaru licks Naruto's hand.

"Hinata's been weird lately, but, I think that's because of her dad and sister, they're giving her all sorts of grief lately because she of the chunnin exams coming up." Kiba finishes, watching Ayame walk into view, carrying his and Naruto's bowls of ramen.

"Thanks." Naruto says as Ayame places the ramen bowls in front of them.

"So, after this, do you wanna spar or something?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, sure. It was getting boring around here anyway, it'll be better than sitting around and waiting for the exams to come." Kiba answers, slurping up a noodle.

"Great." Naruto slurps up a few noodles, already in higher spirits, now, with something to do.

Neither of them notice the glare directed at them.

--

"That was good." Naruto mummers, looking at the many empty bowls in front of them.

"Yeah…" Kiba mutters, contentedly. Akamaru barks in agreement.

Kiba reaches into his pocket and pulls out a several yen (not like millions, just enough to pay for his ramen) and puts the yen by his bowls, Naruto follows suit.

"Okay, Naruto, where d'you want to go?" Kiba asks, stretching his arms.

"How 'bout the training grounds?" Naruto suggests.

"Sounds good. I hope you don't get too depressed when I beat you." Kiba challenges.

"I was thinking the same thing. Try not to be too upset after I win." Naruto replies, smiling.

"Yeah," Kiba snorts, "right."

* * *

**First fic, I hope this was a good chapter, I'm planning on continuing it.**

**I'm sorry Sasuke fans, he came out as a complete bastard in this, which I didn't really intend. Sakura fans as well, she seems a little too cruel, no prob, guys, I'll lighten up on that.**

**Don't worry guys, there is a tiny bit of Sasuke Sakura in the beginning, but, in time you'll see what the real pairings are, and, so will I. I don't really know what pairings I like yet..,**

**Please guys, review, I'd like to know what you think.**

**See ya**


End file.
